Intelligence (stat)
Intelligence , usually abbreviated as INT, also called Intellect and Wisdom, is a recurring statistic in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It largely has the same function as Magic Power. Intelligence is used primarily to determine the strength of magical attacks. In games where Mind also exists, Intelligence only determines the strength of Black Magic spells. Appearances Final Fantasy The Intelligence stat is glitched in both the NES and PS versions. Intelligence is supposed to be a factor in how much damage or healing a spell will do, but is never factored in, making the stat completely useless. Final Fantasy II Intelligence increases damage dealt and efficiency of Black Magic spells. It is increased by casting Black Magic spells in combat. In earlier versions, Intelligence may decrease from frequently attacking in combat. Final Fantasy III In the 3D remakes, Intellect determines the power of Black Magic spells. Choosing Black Mage and Magus jobs will boost the character's Intellect stat significantly. Some equipment like Staves and Rods can increase the stat. Final Fantasy IV Intellect (Wisdom on the SNES) is tied in with how much damage a magic spell deals, spells in the following categories uses the Intellect stats to calculate its damage: Black Magic, Ninjutsu, Summon, Twincast, Monster's skills. The base spell multiplier is Intellect/4 + 1. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Intellect (Wisdom on the SNES) is tied in with how much damage a magic spell deals. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Intellect determines the damage dealt by Black Magic, Ninjutsu, Summon, and Twincast spells. Final Fantasy XI Intelligence helps determine the effectiveness of Elemental Magic spells, Black Magic Enfeebling Magic spells, Black Magic Enhancing Magic spells, Ninjutsu and some Blue Magic magical spells. It reduces the base damage taken from Black Magic spells and Ninjutsu. Intelligence also determines the additional effect from Bloody Bolts, Earth Arrows, Water Arrows, and Wind Arrows. Final Fantasy XIV The Intelligence skill affects the power of offensive spells, and as such, it is the primary attribute of classes Thaumaturge, Conjurer and Arcanist, and jobs Black Mage, White Mage, and Summoner. Healing classes can use Cleric Stance to switch their Mind and Intelligence stats, allowing them go on the offensive as needed. Final Fantasy Adventure Wisdom increases Sumo's MP and raise the damage caused by magic attacks on the enemies. The higher the number, the more MP Sumo will have. Wisdom maxes out at 99 and even if Sumo is under the maximum level and still continues to increase Wisdom, it will never increase beyond 99. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Intelligence determines the characters' offensive magic damage. Magic-oriented jobs, such as Black Mage and Sage, have the highest Intellect. When in animal form the characters' Intellect is reduced to 70% of their normal, unless they equip the Beastmaster job, which doubles their power in animal form. Final Fantasy Dimensions The INT stat affects offensive spells, mostly based around the usable elements of Black Magic. INT also affects the damage calculation of certain Ninjutsu spells. Category:Recurring stats